Heero and Relena Finally Get Together
by CatWomen88
Summary: This is just a short little fic about Heero and Relena finally getting together


Heero and Relena Finally Get Together  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.  
  
I shivered as a chill ran down my back and I started to get goose bumps. It was cold in my mansion. So I decided to go outside and sit on my balcony. I put the book I was reading down, got out of bed, and headed toward the balcony doors bringing a blanket with me. I opened the doors and walked out, closing the doors behind me. I laid down on a lawn chair, covered myself with the blanket, and just looked up at the stars. I started to think about him. I promised myself that I would never think of him, but I couldn't help it. I loved him. I'm in love with Heero Yuy. A man that probably doesn't love me back and most likely thinks that I'm a lovesick fool and hates me. I wouldn't be surprised. I mean this is Heero I'm talking about. The last time I saw him was after the whole Barton Foundation problem. I was making a speech to a bunch of people, when I looked up to the upper level. I saw him standing there. That's was the last time I saw or heard of him. It's been 10 months. I know that's not long, but it seems long to me. The only thing I have to remember him by is the teddy bear he gave me for my birthday after the battle with White Fang. I brought the bear outside with me, and I'm holding it close. All I want is to see him. I don't care if he doesn't love me. I just want to see him, just to make sure he is still alive. Tears started to fall down my face. I began to cry a I kept thinking of Heero.  
  
============================================  
  
I could see her on the balcony crying, holding the bear I gave her close to her. I know she loves me; after all she didn't follow me around for nothing. I left in order to protect her. If I had stayed then she might not have been able to do her job. I might have preoccupied her. So I left. The problem was that I found myself missing her. I tried to push her from my mind, but I couldn't. So I came back. It broke my heart to see her cry like she was doing now. I can only guess the reason for all her tears. The reason being me. She probably thinks I don't love her, that I hate her. That's not true. I do love her. The only problem is that I don't know hoe to tell her. How can I a pilot that is suppose to have no emotions, the perfect solider, tell the girl I love how I feel. I would love to be up on that balcony with her, holding her in my arms, and tell her I love her. 4 simple words was all I needed to say. 'I love you Relena.' That's it, but it's a lot harder then I thought. I just now noticed that she is asleep. She must have cried herself to sleep. Now is my chance. I can climb up that latter that leads to her roof, which is right by her balcony. Once I get to where the balcony is, I can jump from the latter onto the balcony. Yes, that is what I will do. Now, I'm right by her balcony, so all I need to do is jump. Alright, I did it. I'm on her balcony. There she is, my one true love, sleeping so peacefully. I can see her face is still stained with tears. Let me wipe your tears away Relena. You'll never have to cry again as long as I'm here.  
  
====================================================  
  
I felt someone touch my face. They wiped away the tears. I don't want to open my eyes. I'm afraid of who I will see. I want it to be Heero. I think I will open my eyes and see who it is. 'Heero' that is who I see. I can't believe it.  
  
"Heero what are you doing here?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero replied, "I had to see you."  
  
"Why?" was Relenas next question.  
  
Heero stuttered, "I. wanted. to say."  
  
"Shhhh." Relena cut him off.  
  
Heero said, "Let me."  
  
"No don't. Don't tell me what I've been hoping to hear, if you're just going to pick up and leave tomorrow, and I'll never hear from you again. Don't do that. That would just break my heart. I don't think I could live with that pain." Relena interrupted.  
  
Heero asked, "Can I say something?"  
  
"Go ahead." Relena answered.  
  
Heero cleared his throat and said, " I don't want to hurt you. The reason I came back was because I missed you. Look Relena I came here tonight to tell you that I love you and I'm here to stay. There I'm done."  
  
"You're staying. You're really staying?" Relena asked with happiness feeling her heart and eyes.  
  
Heero replied, "Yes, I'm staying."  
  
"Oh Heero." Relena responded throwing her arms around Heero.  
  
When they finally broke the hug, they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you Relena." Heero said.  
  
Relena replied back, "I love you too Heero."  
  
Then they kissed. For the rest of the night the held each other in their arms, never wanting to let go. That's even how they feel asleep. 


End file.
